Merry Christmas Gargomon!
by Kots
Summary: Characters based on work by and used with permission from Digital Letdown. Christmas is almost here! Greg wants to get Gargomon something special for his first christmas. Will he find the perfect gift, or fail at his task? (Warniing: slight yaoi, if


****

Knight of the Staff: This fic is done as a gift for fellow author Digital Letdown.

****

Pinmon: So you didn't need a muse this time? You actually wrote this by yourself? 

****

Knight of the Staff: Yep, you got it.

****

Pinmon: Wow, I'm impressed.

****

Knight of the Staff: Really?

Pinmon: Nah, not really. You still need help writing all your other fics. Ha ha ha!

****

Knight of the Staff: That's it! (opens closet door) As it happens I did have a muse for this fic. Everyone, say hello to Gargomon!

****

Gargomon: (walks out of closet) Who are you and where's Greg?

Knight of the Staff: (sweatdrops) Oops, you're supposed to be in the fic right now. Well, back you go then. (pushes Gargomon back into closet and shuts door)

****

Pinmon: Well, that was weird, and as always this author does not own digimon. Now, let's get on with the fic!

****

Knight of the Staff: Hey! I was supposed to say that!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Merry Christmas Gargomon

by Knight of the Staff

dedicated to Digital Letdown, a good friend

Greg awoke to a low rumbling sound. He stared at the ceiling, listening to it. It was soft, yet seemed to fill the room. Smiling to himself, he realized what it was. He turned onto his side, and gazed at the source of the sound. Gargomon laid there, gently snoring. Greg sighed and moved closer to the sleeping digimon.

He laid with his back against him, and sighed in contentment, enjoying the way he could feel Gargomons' snoring rumble throughout his body.

"I've gotta be the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you Gargomon." Greg whispered into the dark bedroom. Gargomons' only response was to snore a little louder and wrap an ear around Greg instinctually in his sleep. Greg smiled and moved as close as he could to Gargomons warm body. 

Before he fell aback asleep, he had one last conscious thought. _"Christmas will be here in a couple weeks. This will be the first that I'll get to share with Gargomon. It's his first Christmas as well. I've got to get him something.....something that he'll really like. But what......?"_

.......................................................................................................................................................................

The days passed and Greg still had no idea what to get Gargomon. He'd seen plenty of things that Gargomon would have liked, but that's not what Greg wanted. He wanted to find something Gargomon would love! Nothing but the best would do for the one he loved with all his heart.

Soon there was only a week left until Christmas, and still Greg hadn't found the perfect gift. Everything else was coming into place. His family would be gone to visit his grandparents, and he had plenty of cash saved from the last couple of months. He'd been asked once by his stepmother if he wanted to go with them, but not with much enthusiasm. He had turned her down of course, he preferred to stay away from family gatherings, and besides, he wanted to spend Christmas alone with Gargomon.

Greg was starting to grow worried, and Gargomon noticed his mood. "Greg are you okay?" Gargomon asked one night as they lay in bed. 

"I'm fine Gargomon, why do you ask?"

Gargomon pulled Greg closer to him in a warm, furry embrace. "It's just that you've seemed depressed for the past couple of weeks. I'm worried about you is all. You know that if anything is bothering you, you can always tell me."

Greg turned in Gargomons arms so they were face to face. Then he wrapped his arms around his as well. "I know I can Gargomon. That's one of the reasons I love you. You can tell when there is something wrong, even if I deny it. Don't worry though, I'll be okay soon."

Gargomon sighed and leaned down a little to kiss Greg's forehead. "I hope so Greg. Well..., it's late and we should get some sleep."

"Good night Gargomon."

"Good night Greg."

Then they both closed their eyes and fell to sleep, still locked in each other's embrace.

.......................................................................................................................................................................

Greg raced through store after store, and still couldn't find the perfect thing for Gargomon. He was desperate! It was three days until Christmas and still he'd found nothing! Gargomon had been worrying about him, but hadn't said anything more since their talk. Greg knew he was worried, but couldn't tell him why he was acting the way he was. He wanted to surprise Gargomon, and see his face light up with joy when he unwrapped his gift!

Greg walked out of what seemed the 30th store that day, his eyes welling with tears. He had wanted to give Gargomon his first Christmas present, but now what could he do? He had searched everywhere, yet nothing had seemed to fit Gargomon.

Greg stopped in his tracks, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stood there blinking in the fading sunlight. "Wait a minute.....fit? That's it!" he yelled, and ran off down the street, causing everyone to think he was some kind of lunatic.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

****

Christmas Morning

Greg stood over the sleeping Gargomon, trying as hard as he could not to laugh aloud with joy. It was finally Christmas Day! They had spent the night before watching Christmas movies, and such. Gargomon had asked what Christmas was about. Greg had told him it was a special time of year when people acted just a little bit better towards each other. It was also a time when loved ones gathered together to celebrate, and feast. Gargomon had smiled at that, "Oh really?," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "so does that mean we're going to have our own little celebration tonight?" Greg laughed and nodded, "Of course, I mean it is the season of giving." They had laughed together before heading off to the bedroom to show each other just how much one loved the other.

That had been last night though, and Greg was bursting with excitement. He had gotten up extra early to make a special breakfast just for them. He placed a hand on Gargomons' shoulder and shook him lightly. 

"Gargomon, wake up." Gargomon didn't stir. "Come on Gargomon, I've got a surprise for you." Gargomon rolled over in his sleep, away from Greg. Greg frowned, wondering how to wake him up. He then grinned and leaned over the bed. He lifted one of Gargomons gigantic ears, carefully put his mouth next to his ear hole, and whispered one word, "Food." 

Gargomon immediately woke up and leaped out of bed. He looked around for a second, then turned to see Greg laughing at him. "That wasn't very nice Greg." Gargomon said with a mock frown. This caused Greg to laugh even harder, and soon Gargomon joined him.

After they had both calmed down, Greg got up from the bed and headed toward the door. 

"Where are you going Greg?"

Greg turned around and smiled, "Come on Gargomon, I really do have a special surprise for you."

Gargomon followed with a quizzical look, which quickly turned to one of delight as they entered the kitchen. There on the table was a breakfast banquet for two! There were pancakes, ham, eggs, bacon, toast, omelet's, and plenty of maple syrup. 

"Greg, this is amazing, thank you!" 

Greg just chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs. "There's an even better surprise after breakfast is over. Now let's get down to business." 

Gargomon nodded and sat down as well. Then they both proceeded to eat to their hearts content. After a while they were both stuffed and went into the living room to watch some t.v. While they were doing that, Gargomon looked out the window.

"Greg look, it has snowed even harder since yesterday."

It was true, the ground was covered in countless snowflakes, which were still falling from the heavens. It was a breathtaking site, as if the whole world was hiding under a blanket of white, just waiting to pop out again.

"Gargomon?"

Gargomon turned to Greg, and saw that he had turned off the television. "Yes Greg?"

"I just wanted you to know that I love you Gargomon." Greg said.

Gargomon chuckled and sat down to embrace Greg. "I think we've proven that to each other many times already, don't you?"

Greg blushed a little as Gargomon held him. Then, unwillingly, he worked his way out of Gargomons warm embrace. He stood and faced Gargomon who had a confused look on his face. "What's wrong Greg?"

Greg smiled, "Nothing Gargomon, in fact you can stop worrying about me being depressed now."

Gargomon smiled back, "Really? So you fixed whatever was wrong?"

Greg laughed, "I sure did." he then walked over to the closet, only to open it and pull out from under a pile of coats, a large Christmas present, wrapped in blue paper, and tied with a green bow.

He carried it over to Gargomon and held it out before him. "Merry Christmas Gargomon."

Gargomons eyes widened, and he stuttered, "Th...that's for m....me?"

Greg nodded, "It's just my way of saying I love you Gargomon. Now go ahead and open it."

Gargomon gently took the box away from Greg, and carefully started to unwrap it. He placed the ribbon and wrapping next to him, and then opened the box itself. When he saw what was inside, he gasped, and pulled it out.

In his hand he held a blue robe. It was the same color blue as his markings, and it was pure velvet. He stood up and held it out. It unrolled to the floor and looked big enough to fit him. He hurriedly put it on and found that it did fit, perfectly. 

Gargomon turned to Greg, "Greg, thank you, I love it. But how did you find one big enough?"  


Greg laughed, "It wasn't easy, and I must have searched every store in the city. Then I remembered a place that made custom clothing. I, uh...well, I took your measurements while you were sleeping."

Gargomon looked very happy with his new robe, but then seemed very sad. "But Greg, I...I don't have anything to give you!" 

Greg rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. "You've given me something far more precious than any mere possession Gargomon."

Gargomon smiled a little, "I did? What is it?"

Greg laughed aloud, "You of course! You came into my life and showed me love, and their can be no greater gift than that."

Gargomon smiled, and tears of joy came to his eyes. "Greg, thank you." He then leaned down and kissed Greg passionately. For Greg and Gargomon, it was a very merry Christmas after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Knight of the Staff: Well, there you go Digital Letdown. Your very own Christmas story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

****

Pinmon: You're only saying that so he doesn't hunt you down for using Gargomon as a muse.

****

Knight of the Staff: (sweatdrops) Of course not! But, if Digital Letdown does stop by, tell him I went out for pizza or something, okay? (hides in closet)

****

Pinmon: Don't worry, I'll protect you.

****

Knight of the Staff: You! Hahahahahaha! You?, the one who was terrified of my goldfish? Well, before you ate it anyway.

****

Pinmon: Hey! That goldfish was pure evil! Funny how evil tastes like chicken though.

****

Knight of the Staff: Uh-huh… well anyway, so long for now you puny mortals, and as always Boo Ha Ha!


End file.
